It's The Same Sun
by MjxSvetta
Summary: Summary: Lucy and Natsu are not only engaged but are expecting a baby what will the guild think about this sudden turn of events and will a new sun of the day change the reactions about their news. Obviously Nalu, but some Gale, Gruiva and Jerza. Sequel to it's the same moon.


**IT'S THE SAME SUN**

**Summary: Lucy and Natsu are not only engaged but are expecting a baby what will the guild think about this sudden turn of events and will a new sun of the day change the reactions about their news. Obviously Nalu, but some Gale, Gruiva and Jerza. Sequel to it's the same moon.**

**Dear readers, **

**This is a sequel and all reviews of both this and the story before are both happy to change for reader liking so please review and give me your perspective of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does**

**~Mj**

Erza's pov

What is taking Natsu and Lucy so long they are late by three hours already and should already be here and when Natsu gets here (evil aura) he is going to pay for making me wait I have some really important news to tell them.

"Erza why are you so worked up?" said the familiar face of no other than my new boyfriend Jellal. After he was arrested the magic council had been lighter with his sentence to thank him for all the help he did in Crime Sorciere taking out dark guilds and had issued his punishment to live the rest of his life as a proud Fairy Tail member and as my personal bodyguard, his sentence was so strict he has to live with me to make sure I am protected no matter what. I want to tell Natsu and Lucy that Jellal was joining Team Natsu.

"I am fine Jellal it's nothing I just want Natsu and Lucy to get here so I can tell them the big news." I said blushing so hard it was as if there was just floating eyes as my face was the same shade as my hair. Jellal smiled at me and bent down to kiss me on the lips and I kissed back hard as now I could finally be with him. Forever.

Just when I and he were getting to the good part the doors to the guild swung open and there stood Natsu carrying Lucy as if they had just been married. Lucy's face was a vibrant red and she hid her face in Natsu's chest and was whining at him to put her down. Natsu stood there looking like he had heard nothing but finally put her down when Lucy punched him in the chest HARD.

I winced at the thud sound and I could imagine how much that must hurt but then Lucy started barking at Natsu like they were having a lovers spat.

"I don't need you to carry me." Argued Lucy

"But Lucy you shouldn't push yourself too hard." Said Natsu

Lucy huffed and said "I am not even a day yet, I need to stay active in order for it to be healthy"

Natsu grunted in an annoyed but submissive manner. But something was strange with him and Lucy they seemed closer and more at ease with each other and it was too much of a coincidence that they were acting this way. I was curious and annoyed that Natsu had done something to Lucy and I was going to figure out what.

Natsu's Pov

Lucy has been annoyed at me all morning because I burnt her pancake and I have been apologising all the to the guild hall and she was angry at me for carrying her I mean she is pregnant after all she needs to take it easy and do what I tell her too.

Just then an angry Erza as mad as a bull came charging up the stairs and punched me in the face and sent me flying. After that Lucy seemed to growl at Erza bearing her newly found fangs and ran to my side and helped me up. "Natsu are you okay?" She asked so cutely I could resist a quick peck on her cheek to tell her I was alright but after seeing this Erza went could and turned white as her eyes as big as plates pop out of head as she pointed a finger and mumbled "y-y-y-y-y-o-y-ou—ou-uou-." She gulped and passed out at the sudden outburst,

"Erza" Cried a familiar scent as I looked up to see a very worried looking Jellal his blue hair was more messy than I remember and his red tattoo was now hidden under his new messy fringe. I growled as I saw that on his back of his hand was the Fairy Tail Emblem bold and red the same shade as Erza's hair. Also rushing up to Erza was Meldy whose hair was now free flowing and she wore to small golden winged grips holding her fringe away from her eyes. The earmuffs that she once wore were replaced with headphones that were place around her neck.

"What are they doing here?" I growled as they got Erza to her feet.

"They joined the guild Natsu," Fumbled Erza trying to regain balance "They are part of our Fairy Tail family just as you and I."

Jellal's Pov

"What are they doing here?" Natsu growled as I and Meldy helped Erza to her feet.

"They joined the guild Natsu," Fumbled Erza trying to regain her balance as she was still wobbly from her sudden faint "They are part of our Fairy Tail family just as you and I."

Natsu's fist sparked up in an ignition of flames and he shouted "Fire Dragon Iron Fist" Ii dodged the strike as a cascade of hailing splinters erupted over my head as they turned to ash with the immense heat. Erza hit him with an iron gauntlet and sent him onto the ground with a thud she smiled at Lucy and glared at Natsu and shouted into his sensitive ears "IF YOU EVER TRY TO HURT JELLAL OR MELDY AGAIN AND YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET IY. AM I CLEAR?"

Natsu only replied with a squeak and an impression of Happy "Aye." He gulped as Erza towered over at Natsu's fallen form. Lucy clasped her arms around Natsu and seemed deeply saddened at the fact that whoever he was to her had been hurt. "Erza that was too rough Natsu didn't know and he still doesn't trust Jellal give him some time before you give him nightmares." She growled and exposes what seemed to be fangs and caused Erza, Meldy and I to jump back at the sudden action. _Lucy has fangs_.

Lucy's pov

"Erza that was too rough Natsu didn't know and he still doesn't trust Jellal give him some time before you give him nightmares." I growled my new fangs were sharp and great to show dominance maybe they weren't too bad considering my tooth ache as they had suddenly grown along with my expert hearing and smell the guild was full of crazy smells_ so this is how Natsu sees the world._

When I did expose my fangs Erza, Meldy and Jellal all jumped back I guess they were taken by the sudden surprize of my killer k9s. Natsu got to his feet and smiled me as he took me into my embrace.

At the same time me, Erza said "I got something important to tell you!" I smiled and insisted that she goes first and she took a deep breath and explained the whole Jellal situation and finished with "Me and Jellal are dating isn't that great?"

I broke free of Natsu's clasp and held hand with Erza and let of a squeal as we both jumped for joy at what had occurred. "But don't you have something to tell us?" Erza enquired as she raised an eyebrow and the two of us linked arms.

"Yeah but it's for everyone in the guild to know so we are going to go on stage and tell everyone" I said to reply to Erza's statement.

On the stage I was more nervous than I care to admit we were about to tell everyone that we were engaged and having a baby. I rubbed my stomach and stood up straight as Natsu began to speak into the micro phone "Me and Lucy have some important and exciting news to tell you all," He breathed as I continued his speech "Natsu last night made me his mate and we are getting married!" I stood looking at a desert as a tumbleweed passed as the guild bells rang out. I looked at Natsu and saw that he wasn't worried but smiling in a big goofy grin. Then the guild exploded into a chorus of utter excitement.

Mira sat at the bar whooping and clapping like there was no tomorrow and Lisanna looked both sad but yet unmistakably happy at the fact that we were a couple and I turned round to Natsu who was still smiling and filled me with new found confidence.

"That's a real man for you" Elfman preached as he flexed his muscles while Evergreen tried to show no interest in her boyfriend's actions.

"Well done pyro it's about time" Said Gray half naked and he looked annoyed as he had to stop making out with his girlfriend Juvia. After the battle with Zeref Gray had finally admitted his feelings and they were always together which Gray Never thought possible.

"Juvia no longer sees you as a love rival!" Spoke Juvia in her common third person speech as she sat on her beloved's lap.

"Wow, that was expected but me and shrimp didn't make it public" Said Gajeel as his new mate and my best friend Levy was giving him a massage and cheering me on with congratulations.

"That's wonderful Lucy-nee" Chirped Wendy smiling as Charle blushed at what had occurred and laughed as Happy sat pouting and looking at his half eaten fish.

"What's wrong little buddy?" shouted Natsu from the stage as Happy looked sad.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner I thought we were best friends, brothers not just nakama." Happy said paws crossed.

"Sorry little buddy but it was how can I put this very, very, very unexpected." Said Natsu apologising but Happy got his just and congratulated Natsu about the great news.

"Actually that isn't all, I and Natsu are having a baby!" I couldn't help but smile as the idea of the new member of the Fairy Tail Family caused me to laugh at the idea.

"WHAT!" Screamed the guild but they all cheered after that and slapped us on the backs and placed their congratulations to us both we were happy as our family was better than it had ever been it was laughing and it was cheering in a huge party as our brand new guild hall was alit with music and a full on FAIRY TAIL FIASCO.

Master Makarov congratulated us both and gave us his blessings about our new baby.

"I am glad that we will have a new member of the Fairy Tail guild and a new child under my wing I hope that he or she will grow up to become and amazing Fairy Tail wizard."

I rubbed my belly and Natsu smiled his goofy Grin and said o me pulling me in "This is just the start of our fairy Tale and it's the same sun as always but it feels special doesn't it but my princess I am glad I am with you." Natsu said as he kissed me in the light of the door way glowing so bright it was the brightest it had ever glowed as I was with him my Dragon. As even with the same sun that moment was special it was our moment as it the dying light of the day Fairy Tail had a new age waiting in my belly our little dragon born under the same moon but welcomed into the family under the same sun Our child was going to have a bright future as that was the sun that gave birth to our little Luna Our Shinning but the same sun.


End file.
